


Numbers in My Head

by nefeviibata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500, season 7, supernatural season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefeviibata/pseuds/nefeviibata
Summary: Emmanuel doesn't remember anything from his past, or so he thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Numbers in My Head

Daphne hands him a phone a few days after bringing him home with her. She tells him it’s one of her old ones which she meant to throw out at some point but put in a drawer instead and then just forgot about. She tells him it’s not much, but it still functions despite being kind of outdated. She tells him she put her number in it, just in case, if he needs to contact her at any time during her workday, which she adds he should not hesitate to do. Emmanuel thanks her with a smile and she returns it with joy.

When she leaves for work he remains seated on the couch in the living room and frowns at the device in his hands for a long time. He knows what it is, because of course he does. Why wouldn't he? He knows what it does and how it functions.

Yet, the thought of using it seems strange to him, like he only recently acquired the skill. He gets the feeling he can count the times he has held and used a phone on one hand.

It looks small in his hands, breakable, he finds himself thinking, even though it feels firm against his touch. His thumb glides over the buttons, taking in the ridges and edges until he presses one of them down and the screen lights up.

He frowns at the pixelated “7” he just typed in, his eyes narrowing as the action tugs at something familiar in the back of his mind. He continues to let his fingers wander across the buttons and eventually he ends up with a random string of numbers. No, not random.

Seeing the digits side by side like this seems right to him, as if they belong together and like there is no doubt they have to exist in that specific order on his screen.

He doesn’t stop to consider his actions before he presses the call button and raises the phone to his ear. It rings for a while and Emmanuel’s gaze looks straight ahead the entire time, eyes clouding over as his ears listen in anticipation. 

No one answers. 

Eventually, the call is redirected to voice mail. There is a crackle of static when the recording starts, followed by an inhale and then:

_“This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message–”_

Emmanuel startles at the stranger’s gruff voice, barely even hears the name as he almost drops the phone in response. He fumbles with it for a moment before ending the call in a hurry and throwing the phone down onto the coffee table like it bit him.

He stares at the device, this time wide-eyed and out of breath. He didn’t recognize that voice. He doesn’t know the man on the other end of that number. There should be no reason for the thunderstorm of emotions now swirling in his mind.

_There should be no reason for his heart to beat this fast._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small idea I had. It's all muscle memory fellas... 
> 
> I wish I had a more elaborate idea for exploring this whole Castiel (Emmanuel) amnesia thing and make it Destiel eventually, with Dean coming to see him and all that like in the show, but whatever story I come up with I always end up feeling bad for extending the time they take to rescue Sammy from his own tortured mind... Ah well, maybe one day.


End file.
